Bomber
This is Bomber page "Small, lightly protected skeleton that throws bombs. Deals damage that can wipe out a swarm of enemies." Summary * The Bomber is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). * It is an area damage, medium-ranged troop with low hitpoints and moderate damage. * A Bomber card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. * The Bomber's appearance looks similar to that of a Skeleton, the exceptions being that it carries a black bomb and wears a blue/red (colour depends on the side of the Arena) cap with golden-rimmed pilots' goggles. Strategy * The Bomber can be used as a defensive troop, being able to take out Skeletons, Skeleton Army, Goblins, and Spear Goblins more effectively than most other cards. ** Archers and Barbarians take multiple hits for the Bomber to eliminate, so when engaging these targets with the Bomber, make sure to provide protection like a Knight or a Giant. * It is also useful to defend high hitpoint troops against hordes of low health ground enemies, e.g protecting Giants against an opposing Skeleton Army. * If a Bomber is on his own and he needs to be taken care of, the player can perform a quick-drop to dispose of him with Guards and Goblins. ** To do a quick drop, the player must select the Skeletons card and drag them where they want them to go without releasing their finger. Then, they must select the Goblins card by tapping it. Finally, they should drop the Skeletons first, then the Goblins. The Bomber will kill the Skeletons and the Goblins will take him out. *** Note that it is possible to perform a quick-drop with any two units while following this formula. * The Bomber cannot attack air units, making it vulnerable against Minions and flying troops. However, when using the Bomber the player can place protective troops such as the Giant or the Baby Dragon. * As a very light troop, the Bomber can be practically pushed by almost any other troop in the game. In particular, Spear Goblins can push the Bomber at their pace. Together they can engage targets within their comfortable range, making for a quick ranged point-target and splash damage backup for your other troops across the river, or even a quick and small Arena Tower push. * For just three Elixir, the Bomber deals solid damage per level and is one of the cheapest counters to Barbarians due to his range. In fact, it takes a Bomber only three throws to kill same level Barbarians. ** Fire Spirits can counter Barbarians, but usually, one or two the Barbarians will survive. * Even though it has low hitpoints, it is able to survive Arrows of a similar level. Therefore, using any other spell is a waste of elixir, as wasting a Fireball or Lightning Spell to damage a Bomber results in an Elixir advantage for the opposition. The player must use either air troops or high damage/ high hitpoint troops. ** The Log can counter him, however. * The Bomber can also be used to take out moderate hitpoint troops such as Mini P.E.K.K.A.s if deployed correctly. * The Bomber is interchangeable with Wizard, based on the player's taste and tactics. ** The Bomber has a bigger splash radius than the Wizard, making him a more suitable choice to destroy hordes of ground troops. However, he cannot attack air troops and has less hitpoints. History * On 2/2/16, the February Update increased the Bomber's hit speed to 1.9 sec (from 2 sec). * On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Bomber's range to 4.5 (from 5) but its effective range is unchanged. * On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Bomber's damage by 10%. * On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Bomber's damage by 9%. * On 19/9/16, a Balance Update decreased the Bomber's hitpoints by 2% and increased its damage by 2%. Trivia * One of the loading screen hints states, "One day, Wall Breakers realized that they could do a lot more damage if they THREW the bomb rather than sat beside it. Imagine that..." ** This is an allusion to Clash of Clans, as Wall Breakers sacrifice themselves to destroy walls, while Bombers throw explosives from a distance, out of harm. * Bombers are a variation of the Wall Breakers in Clash of Clans. ** The bomb he carries is also similar to the Wall Breaker's bomb. * The Bomber's bomb doesn't appear to be lit. * Its deploy sound is similar to the skeletons spawned by the Witch in Clash of Clans. * It is one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Guards, and Graveyard. * His bomb is bigger in the game than in the picture. * Before his damage was increased, the Bomber dealt the same damage as an equal level Bomb Tower. * A Bomber one level higher than Archers can one shot them.